Hogwarts will never be safe!
by Deadwriet
Summary: There are few who thought the rumors were true... the rumors that Voldemort actually had a kid... yet those truths are true... and after the battle of Hogwarts... Josh is planning to attack Hogwarts with a massive plan...  Ginny/Josh


Chapter 1:

I could remember watching the sight of my father disappearing after Nagini was killed by Neville Longbottom. I never thought that Voldemort was ever able to be killed, but I guess some things do happen. I sat back as I watched the wizard filth celebrate the death of the one they feared. However, they never knew there was just one more threat lurking in the shadows of Voldemort, gaining the knowledge of dark spells while also leaning about light spells. I do find it funny that they thought that just the fact of the Dark Lord being killed meant there'll be no more needs to worry.

I went back to the house that once belonged to Voldemort, which now belonged to me. Opening the door, I stepped inside as I looked around at the emptiness that now seemed to haunt every dark corner, which made a sigh escape from me. Stepping through the hallway and entering the living room, I sat down on a dusty couch and made small particles of dust float up into the air. Watching each particle float away, I leaned back and stared at one of the walls in deep thought. I was planning on how long I would have to wait until I get to attack Hogwarts with a full on assault, wanting to destroy the place in my father's honor.

The sound of someone knocking on the door broke me out of thought and I yelled for the person to come in. Hearing the door open and close, I waited patiently and saw that it was none other then Ginny who has decided to come visit me. Ever since I met Ginny during my first year at Hogwarts, I must admit that it was interesting to become her friend so quickly. Whenever we could, we would spend hours together and talk about random different things. She would teach me certain spells she wanted to know and I would gladly do the same. However, no one knew that Ginny joined the Death Eaters and was a spy for Voldemort. I must admit, if it wasn't for my thinking at that time, Voldemort would have never known what was happening at all. Ginny was a great source of information and a very great friend since she always made sure that I didn't slip into the same state as Voldemort.

"Josh, what are you doing back here?" Ginny asked as she sat down in one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other. Her hair was resting against her shoulders and I must admit, it made her look like an angel.

"I came here to think… I want to destroy Hogwarts. My father never meant to do the things he did, but he also didn't deserve to die." I replied as I looked at her, my hands moving to rest on my lap as I went back to thinking. "I mean… he just snapped all because of his lust for power… yet people like that can be controlled."

Ginny nodded her head as she leaned back a bit, staring up at the ceiling as she mutters a few things to herself before looking at me once more. The way the dim light shined on her face made my heart skip a beat as it only added to the enchanting beauty that she had.

"So… what is the way you plan to attack Hogwarts? I mean, they are probably going to strengthen their defenses just in case the remaining Death Eaters decide to attack once more." Ginny said as she looked around at the living room, staring at the certain pictures that seemed to file the small room. There were pictures of Voldemort and other Death Eaters that have passed away due to natural deaths or the war that happened between Voldemort and Hogwarts.

"I am going to rebuild the Death Eaters in a way I see fit… I'm going to corrupt those closet to Harry and use the knowledge they have to increase my chances of being able to destroy Hogwarts and build my own version of it." I muttered as I leaned forward, my hands resting on my lap while my hazel eyes stare down at the ground. "I'm going to keep myself in tact… make sure no one has a way to weaken me before a huge battle… but I am going to do one thing that shouldn't be recommended for anyone else to do."

"And what is that, Josh?" Ginny asked curiously as she leaned forward as well, one of her smooth hands reaching across the small space between us and lift my chin so I can stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to bring back Nagini. With her by my side, I can gain the rest of the knowledge that my father had." I would say as I stood up, turning around and leaving the living room. Ginny followed suit, her hands moving behind her back. Our footsteps echoed off the paint-pilled walls, our silence the only thing that combated the echoes. In just five minutes, we arrived in the middle of the house, where the remains of Nagini was waiting next to a pot.

"If Wormtail was able to bring Voldemort back this way, than Nagini would be able to come back as well. Now than, I need to be alone!" I yelled, which made Ginny turn around and leave me there. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I got to work on the process of bringing back the snake that my father so truly trusted.

When the preparations were complete, I stood in front of the pot with a knife in my hand. Yet, instead of using the blood of my own, I reached into a bucket that was next to me and pulled out a small rat. Once it let out a cry, I slit its throat and forced the blood from the filthy creature into the pot. Bubbles started to form and soon, a hiss filled the house. In just a minute, Nagini was slithering out of the pot and coiled up in front of me, her tongue flicking out and tasting the air.

"Nagini… welcome back to life." I spoke in parsel tongue, which made Nagini let out a soft hiss as she slithered towards me. Reaching down, I allowed her to slither up than coil around my arm, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Now Nagini… tell me the rest of the spells that Voldemort knew…" I would mutter to the snake as I made my way into the living room once more, a smirk on my face as my plan started to slowly build up.


End file.
